beansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Spiele mit Bart: Shenmue II
thumb|400px|Gregor hat seine Sachen für die Überfahrt nach Hong Kong gepackt "Shenmue II" ist das dritte Spiel, das in der Kategorie "Spiele mit Bart" auf der offiziellen Game One-Website im Rahmen eines Let's Plays behandelt wird. Das erste Shenmue wurde bereits auf dem Let's Play-Kanal von RocketBeans durchgespielt. Da dieser Kanal allerdings bereits seit Monaten inaktiv war, wenige Abonnements und Zuschauer hatte entschied man sich dagegen das Video auf YouTube hochzuladen ("Rocket Beans TV? Diesen Kanal kenn' ich nicht. Wir waren immer schon auf GameOne, oder?"). Das Projekt wurde am 30. Juni 2014 gestartet und erscheint seitdem jeden Montag auf gameone.de. Bemerkenswerte Dialoge Das Pflaster und das Abdomen *Simon : "Ich habe mir übrigens, wahrscheinlich in Erwartung an dieses spezielle 'Ding' das wir hier wieder starten einen kleinen Kratzer zugefügt, genau so wie Ryo. Der hat wahrscheinlich immer noch sein Pflaster, wenn er in Hong Kong ankommt. Eine sehr harte Verletzung die ihm da Lan Di zugefügt hat." *Gregor : "Das Pflaster ist schon verwachsen mit der Haut." *Simon : "Ja, das Pflaster ist eine Ebene drüber gewachsen und bisschen kann man kratzen, aber ..." *Gregor : "Das ist wie, wenn jemand einen Stich ins Abdomen bekommen hat und der Arzt sagt: 'Wenn du es raus nimmst wird's noch viel schlimmer'." *Simon : "'Also lässt man es da und Leute können darauf unterschreiben." *Gregor : "Dann hast du als Opa auch eine Geschichte zu erzählen. 'Damals im Krieg hab' ich das da reinbekommen und durfte es nicht rausziehen und jetzt lass' ich die Kinder dran hangeln." *Simon : "Die Einen haben dann so Granatsplitter und die Anderen so einen ganzen Propeller aus dem Rückgrat rauskucken, weil es sonst ja gefährlich wäre. Der Körper ist ja unglaublich. Da kannst du so ein Skalpell in der OP vergessen und dann macht er dir so Knospen drum rum." *Gregor : "Als ob es immer da gewesen wäre." *Simon : "Er macht es zu einem Teil deines Körpers und das übernimmt dann auch Körperfunktionen und so." *Gregor : "Es ist so eine DNA-Geschichte. Da kann man viel forschen. Der Körper wartet dann auf das Messer. 'Jetzt bin ich komplett'. Das ist dann auch für Forsensiker ganz toll, wenn sie sagen 'Ich hab' den nicht umgebracht. Ich hab' das Messer nur an seine angestandene Stelle hingeführt'." Der Thereminspieler *Simon : "Wenn du nur so ein Klumpen bist oder ein Ball mit Augen, wird selbst ein Theremin sehr schwierig." *Gregor : "Stell dir vor, irgendein armer Kerl der als Klumpen geboren wurde und sich sagt : 'Ich kann nicht mal Theremin spielen'." *Simon : "Klumpis größter Traum war es Thereminspieler zu werden." *Gregor : "Ich würde die Serie kucken, auf Toggo: 'Klumpis größter Traum'." *Simon : "Genau auf Toggo. Bringt einem bei, dass man nie an seinem Traum verzweifeln darf." *Gregor "Auch, wenn man ein Klumpen ist." *Simon : "Lebe deinen Traum Klumpi ..." *Gregor : "...denn viele sind auch innendrin ein Klumpen." *Simon : "Aber so Einige." Chinesische Leuchtreklamen *Simon : "Ich würde das alles gerne lesen können, was da steht." *Gregor : "Wahrscheinlich brauchst du da die Spezialbrillen wie bei 'Sie leben', hältst du es davor und liest so 'Sony sucks', 'Nintendo is gay'." *Simon : "Also 'Sony sucks' wäre schon ziemlich geil, wenn das da stehen würde. Aber Sony hat kein eigenes Kenji-Symbol." *Gregor : "Die sind doch so reich, die hätten sich auch irgendwann mal eins kaufen können." Weitere Zitate *Gregor : "Ich habe gehört wir fahren mit dem Schiff." Simon : "Du fährst mit dem Beiboot." *Simon : "Shenmue oder wie der Japaner sagt 'schemmuda' also 'schabaduda'" Gregor : "Schaba du, Bindestrich aha." *Simon : "Never go full amish." *Simon: "Dann werden wieder alle sagen. 'Nineeneenähnäh!' . Übersetzung : 'Spielt endlich'." *Simon : "Ich versteh' schon. Die Mutter war einsam und da hat sich der Ryo mal ein bisschen um sie gekümmert." *Simon : "Das Pseudo-Pflaster hat er immer noch. Das ist mittlerweile nur noch ein blauer Fleck." *Gregor : "Ich hätte jetzt beinahe gesagt, ich hätte den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht, aber das hätte mich dann ein bisschen schlecht aussehen lassen." *Simon : "Der Hafen ist der Hauptbahnhof des kleinen Schiffes." *( to be continued ) Gags und Trivia *Während längeren Cutscenes fügt Greg ab und zu ein "Küss mich." hinzu. *Es werden meist nur Frauen mit der Ingame-Screenshot Funktion fotografiert. *Greg trägt jede Folge seinen Strohhut und ein Hawaiihemd. (Stand: Folge 23) *Des Öfteren werden Witze über Yu Suzuki bzw. über sein Gamedesign gemacht. *Manchmal bringt Simon ein Magazin mit und blättert darin rum.